League of Legends: The Fighter and The Exile
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: A young gamer from our world gets warped into the world of the league of legends. He meets his favorite champion, Riven, and save her life from the assassins of Noxus. Their bond grows from time to time as they do battles for the league and spend time together. However he's not the only one...other gamers also got in Runeterra and have some unexpected changes on them and their life
1. Champion introductions

(A/N: this is a different entire series from my other League of Legends story and with different OCs. I was pretty much inspired of some OC/Riven Fanfics and so I pretty much thought of doing one too. I'm not sure if I should do a SYOC in this story but we'll see how the story goes. If so, pm me and I'll have it added in the list but they have to be different OCs from the previous Series of the League of Legends fanfic, they have to be champions as well and I can't accept guest usernames submitting their OCs. I don't own League of Legends but my OCs. also if you flame in this story, you will be blocked. negative guest reviews will be removed as well.)

(My champion OCs)

Name: Lars Alexander The Wandering Fighter

age: 24

Race: Human

Personality: somewhat short tempered, Somewhat soft hearted and there are times he is arrogant

Birthplace: Unknown

Residence: The Institute of War

Occupation: Wanderer

Primary: Fighter

Secondary: Tank

Weapons: Fists

appearance: Short black hair, purple eyes, grey hoodie, grey shirt underneath, blue jeans, white shoes

Faction: Independent

Allies: Riven, Rumble, Zed, Syndra, Sosuke, Yuki

Rivals: Swain, Katarina, Draven, Darius, Cassiopeia, Talon

Health: 800(+28)

Health Regen.: 14.21(+6.10)

Mana: 410(+20)

Mana Regen.: 10.40(+6.1)

Range: 140(melee)

Attack Damage: 80.10(+10.01)

Attack Speed: 4.109(+0.201)

Armor: 120.10(+20.10)

Magic Res.: 60(+20)

Movement speed: 500(+88)

Background: A young German/Japanese gamer who got warped into Runeterra and confronts with Riven only to find out that she was being chased by Katarina and Talon. Lars helps Riven to repel Talon and Katarina and he becomes a champion to show all of Runeterra his might and wants to find a worthy opponent. he starts to have a close relationship with Riven slowly but surely.

-"I may not look like it but I can sure kick anyone's ass who faces me. as I always says, the bigger they are, the easier they go down." -Lars Alexander

Quotes

When selected: "let's do this..."

When using Dragon counter: "Back off!"

When using Here comes the pain: "How's this?!"

When using Double flying uppercut: "this is how you finish things off!"

When using Fury: "now I'm angry!"

Taunts: "Gonna feel that morning!" "How's that!?" "In your face!" "look what you made me do!"

Passive abilities

Dragon counter: if any physical attacks Lars, he has 50% chance of doing a high speed counter punch that can stun a foe for 9 seconds. This also has 25% of knocking the foe away from him.

Revenge: Lars' attacks and defense will double depending on the amount of health he has.

Active abilities

Q: Fighter Stances: Toggle Haste: His attack will decrease by 50% and his movement speed will increase by 100% and will have a chance to evade attacks

Toggle power: Lar's attack increases by 50% and high durability but he loses 100% of attack speed and movement speed

Cooldown: 50/45/30 seconds

W: here comes the pain!: Lars does a four hit punch combo and finishes off with a flaming kick. this gives the foe 25% fire damage for 4 seconds.

uses 80%/70%/50% of mana cooldown 20/15/10 seconds

E: Double Flying uppercut: Lars does a double flaming flying uppercuts that gives the foe 50% of armor degrade for 6 seconds.

uses 90%/75%/65% of mana cooldown: 30/20/15 seconds

R: Fury: Red aura surrounds her giving him double attack damage and a attack speed. he also has a high evasive rate on avoiding both physical and range attacks for 10 seconds.

Uses all of his mana cooldown 1 minute/55 seconds/45 seconds

Skin and trivia

Classic skin: this skin is a reference to Desmond Miles from the Assassin's Creed series.

Tough guy skin: this skin is a reference to Kiryu Kazuma's signature suit from the Yakuza series.

The Wandering Fighter skin: This skin is a reference to Ken from the street fighter's series along with a similar idle animation as Ken's.

Lars is voiced by Matthew Mercier. Japanese voice actor is Takaya Kuroda.

Lars' haste stance resembles Rig's fighting stance and his power stance resembles Leon's fighting stance both from the dead or alive series. however, in his Wanderer Fighter skin, his stance pose don't change and will still have Ken's Idle pose no matter what stance.

his double flying uppercut resembles Ken's super from Street fighter 4.

He seems to have a strong bond for Riven and seems to strongly follow her beliefs.

People sometimes mistake Lars as a Noxian.

Name: Sosuke Alexander the dark gunslinger

age: 26

Race: Human with cursed blood in him

Personalities: Calm, Loyal, Fierce

Birthplace: Unknown

Residence: Bilgewater

Occupation: Freelancer

Primary: Marksman

Secondary: Mage

Weapon: dual black revolvers

Appearance: Long black hair, one eye yellow and one eye silver, black tailored shirt, black cloak, black tailored pants, black tailored boots

Faction: Bilgewater

Allies: Miss Fortune, Lars, Nami, Yuki

Rivals: Renekton, Gangplank, Vladimir, Le Blanc

Health: 520(+89)

Health Regen.: 4:86(+8.0)

Mana: 340(+200)

Mana Regen.: 8.1(+1.8)

Range: 600

Attack Damage: 89.88(+1.88)

Attack speed: 18.8(+2.80)

Armor: 34.8(+20.1)

Magic res.: 50.8(+12.2)

Movement speed: 500(+80)

Background: Lars' older brother. he wakes up in Bilgewater in a ship on shore. When Sosuke got out of the ship, he meets Miss Fortune who seemed concern of his safety. He then accompanies her to return the favor for saving him. he loves to drink and never gets drunk.

-"those who cross me will have a bullet in the head and will end up in the void for the rest of their lives or would you prefer to have your soul end up in the isles."-Sosuke Alexander

Quotes

when selected: "showtime.."

when quick shot is activated: "denied!"

when using cursed shot: "eat this..."

when using true sight: "no escape from me now..."

when using dark barrage: "dodge this!"

Dark Hurricane: "take this!"

Taunts: "Bulls eye!" "strike! your outta here!" "try and stop me!"

Passive abilities

Quick fire: whenever an enemy attempts to attack Sosuke from behind, he'll fire at his foes at an high speed rate. this makes champions who rely on sneaking impaossible to ambush him. he has a 25% chance to do critical damage and a 50% on interrupting an enemy's attack when this ability triggers.

Cheating death: Sosuke has a 15% chance of reviving himself if he falls in battle however when he revives his health and mana are only healed by 50% once revived.

Active abilities

Q: Cursed shot: Sosuke fires a dark bullets at his foes giving the foe 15% dark damage for 8 seconds.

uses: 25%/15%/10% of mana Cooldown: 25/15/10 seconds

W: True sight: this gives Sosuke a good sight on enemies who hide in terrains like bushes for 7 seconds.

uses: 80%/65%/50% of mana Cooldown: 50/45/30 seconds

E: Dark barrage: Sosuke fires rapid fire of dark bullets at his foes for 5 seconds. he won't be able to use items once this is active.

uses: 100%/80%/60% Cooldown: 45/35/25 seconds

R: Dark hurricane: Sosuke spins around at high speed velocity while shooting his revolvers for 10 seconds. unfortunatelly, he won't control his movement nor will he able to use items

Uses: 128%/100%/90% of mana Cooldown: 1 minute/58 seconds/50 seconds

Skin and trivia

Classic skin: this skin somewhat resembles Haythem Kenway from Assassin's creed 3 but without the hat.

Agent skin: this skin is a reference to Leon S. Kennedy from Resident evil 4. Sosuke shares this skin with Miss Fortune

The bounty hunter: This skin resembles fallout: new vegas bounty hunter outfit

Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Japanese voice actor is Koichi Yamadera.

Unlike Lars, He isn't short tempered and knows how to control his anger.

Sosuke is quite the admirer for Miss Fortune and had quite the relationship with him

It's currently unknown how Sosuke got dark powers but he has more control of it

Name: Yuki Alexnder the Feral huntress

age: 20

Race: Anthromorphic Panther

Personality: calm, somewhat perky, fierce and loyal

Birthplace: unknown

Residence: Kumungu jungle

Occupation: Huntress

Primary: Marksman

Secondary: Assassin

Weapon: Composite bow

Appearance: Black fur, short panther ears, bone necklace, yellow goldish eyes, Black furred bikini, black fur loin cloth, average built

Faction: independent

Allies: Rengar, Nidalee, Sosuke, Lars

Rivals: Zyra, Warwick, Twitch, Kha'zix

Health: 688(+40)

Health regen.: 9.88(+6.80)

Mana: 400(+40)

Mana Regen: 14.8(+8.8)

Range: 600(+20)

Attack damage: 88.0(+10.8)

Attack speed: 9.88(+9.88)

Armor: 50.10(+10.20)

Magic Res.: 50.0(+8.8)

Movement speed: 400(+88)

Background: Lars and Sosuke's younger sister. she was warped in the Kumungu jungle as an anthromorphic panther. she starts surviving the jungle and started setting a trap to catch a animal. unfortunally, she caught Rengar. instead of getting angry at her, he was quite impressed of how she caught him which left her speechless. she started learning how to survive the jungle by Rengar's teachings and joined the league.

-"I'm not some pussy cat that likes to be pushed around. this cat has some trick up her sleeves so you best watch out."-Yuki Alexander interviewed by a journalist

Quotes

When selected: "Let's do this!"

When using arrows of pain: "incoming!"

When a foe is caught on her pit trap: "whoops! where did that come from?"

When using pierce shot: "chew on this!"

Taunts: "don't underestimate me!" "oh not so tough now, huh!?" "I don't think so."

Special taunts: (at Rengar): "wow...are you alright!?" "surprise!"

Passive abilities

Beastial fury: when in her feral form, her attack and speed increase by 25%. it increases whenever she levels up

True shot: Yuki's accuracy rarely misses and has a 25% chance for critical damage

Active abilities

Q: arrows of pain: Yuki fires multiple arrows in the air and the arrows will hit random locations. if a minion or a champion gets hit by the arrows, they will deal 25% of bleeding damage for 10 seconds

uses 60%/50%/45% of mana cooldown

W: pit trap: Yuki places a concealed trap that blends in the terrain. if a minion or champion gets caught in the trap, they'll be stuck in the ground and their attacks will be slowed by 30%. if the trap hasn't been trigger for 6 seconds it gets deactivated.

uses: 45%/30%/15% of mana cooldown: 50/40/30 seconds

W: Fury strike(in feral form): Yuki does a five strike combo with her claws. This has a huge chance to cause a foe to have a bleeding status effect.

Uses: 30%/25%/20% of mana Cooldown: 30/20/10 seconds

E: Pierce shot: Yuki fires a single arrow that penerates enemy champions and turrents ignoring their defenses by 50%.

Uses: 100%/80%/60% cooldown: 50/40/30 seconds

E: Primal roar(in feral form): Yuki boosts her speed and attacks by 30%. this also has 25% chance of giving her enemies fear for 10 seconds.

Uses: 45%/30%/25% of mana cooldown: 45/30/25 seconds

R: Beast transformation: Yuki turns to a feral panther for 30 seconds. her attacks change into melee and moves more faster. she has a slight chance to give a foe bleeding damage by 25% for 12 seconds.

Uses: all of her mana cooldown: 1 minute/55 seconds/40 seconds

Skin and trivia

Classic skin: this skin is somewhat of a reference of Nidalee's classic skin.

Bone huntress: this skins resembles the blademaster bone armor from Monster hunter when a huntress wears the whole set. her current bow gets replaced with a bone bow similar to the Monster hunter series.

Yuki is voiced by Michelle Ruff

It may not look like it but she has the temper of Lars and she uses this temper to stop Rengar and Nidalee from meaningless fighting. surprisingly it always worked.

Yuki has a strong crush for Rengar.

She has different methods of hunting. one of them is skinning the animal, taking the meat leaving them nothing but bones. she has other weapons as well but seems to rely on her bow more often than the other weapons.

Name: Dante Vera The Shadow Serpent

age: 22

race: human

personality: mostly had a calm demeanor but when the shadows enter his body, he is insane, cold blooded and is short tempered if things didn't go according to plan

Birthplace: unknown

Residence: lonia/institute of war

Occupation: Author

Primary: Assassin

Secondary: Mage

Weapon: Dual butterfly knives infused with dark energy

Appearance: long black hair, yellow eyes, white shirt with tailored black vest and black tie, black fedora, black tailored trench coat, black tailored pants, black fingerless gloves. when the shadows enter his body, his fedora comes off, his hair turns spiky and his pupils go slit as a snake's pupils

Faction: Independent

Allies: Ahri, Wukong, Collin, Zed, Annie, Syndra, Morgana, Diana

Rivals: Swain, Cassiopeia, Thresh, Elise, Leblanc, Karma, Irellia, Kayle, Leona

Health: 588(+88)

Health Regen.: 8.60(+2.80)

Mana: 600(+80)

Mana Regen.: 8.80(+9.10)

Range: 140(melee)

Attack damage: 78.88(+10.28)

Attack speed: 18.88(+4.20)

Armor: 58.8(+12.88)

Magic res.: 88.90(+6.80)

Movement speed: 500(+20)

Background: an Italian/hispanic author and gamer from our world gets warped in lonia during the battle against the noxians. one of the noxians attempted to capture him but Dante had enough of their schemes and discovered his power of shadows and defeated the Noxians with the help of Collin the fallen templar changing of events that goes on in Runeterra. thankfully they didn't see Riven knowing she didn't want to get involved with the noxians. he learns to control his shadow abilities from Zed and learn new types of abilities of it.

-"if it's one thing I hate so much is factions starting childish wars like little kids. I don't care if you're Demacian or Noxian, you must've been the most childish soldier in the world. I don't believe what Jarvan nor Swain say. want to know why? because of everything is nothing but lies...lies...lies...lies. you're nothing but a puppet...a tool just to achieve their goals. once their done with you, they'll just toss you aside like trash until they want to use you again."-Dante Vera

Quotes

When selected: "let me show you the power of the shadow serpent!"

When Soul eater is active: "mmmm! delicious!"

When Serpent counter is active: "can't keep up?" "Don't touch me!"

When using Venom fang: "die..."

When using serpent pull: "there you are!"

If serpent pull does not grab on a foe: "Whoo-ho!" "It's time..."

When using shadow stab: "hurts does it?"

When using shadow control: "I'm back, baby!" "Let's play a game. it's called who gets to die first!?"

When Shadow control deactivates: "guess I got a little crazy..."

Taunts: "oh ho ho! that's gotta leave a mark!" "are you done yet?" "really? that's it? come on now." "hellloooo...you alive in there?"

Special taunt: (At Swain): "you should go back to your rocking chair, you old man!" "aww...what's wrong? not feeling like yourself?"

Passive skills

Soul eater: when Dante kills an enemy, he steals their energy by having his serpent eat a floating orb over the fallen foe. this gives Dante a moderate amount of health and mana

Serpent venom: Dante's auto attacks has a 30% chance to give poison to his foes giving 25% of poison damage for 13 seconds

Serpent counter: Dante has a 50% chance to counter attack whether range or melee attacks to double the damage that he recieves from his foes at his foes. This can also interrupt and combo attacks that him and can result to a stun.

Active abilities

Q: Venom fang: Dante's Serpent bites a single foe giving the foe poison damage by 20% for 10 seconds

uses: 50%/40%/30% of mana cooldown: 30/20/10 seconds

W: Serpent pull: The serpent comes out of Dante's chest and pulls a nearby enemy closer to him. If it doesn't hit a foe, he'll pull himsellf forward in a huge range.

Uses: 80%/60%/40% of mana cooldown: 50/40/30 seconds

W:(when Shadow control is active): Bloody fang: a whirlwind spin attack that hits multiple enemies in a row by 80% damage and can interrupt an enemy's attack.

Uses: 100%/80%/60% cooldown: 50/40/30 seconds

E: Shadow stab: A high speed lunging stab that can possibly hit mulitple enemies by 50% damage.

Uses: 50%/40%/30% of mana cooldown: 50/40/30 seconds

E: Serpent dragon fury(while shadow control is active): Dante does a lunging stab along with some high velocity slashes by 80% of damage

Uses: 140%/120%/100% Cooldown: 2 minutes/1 minute/40 seconds

R: Shadow control: multiple shadow serpents enter his body giving Dante more defense, speed and attack by 100% for 6 seconds.

uses: all of his mana cooldown: 1 minutes/50 seconds/45 seconds

Skin and trivia

Classic skin: this skin resembles Hazama from Blazblue.

Dark hero skin: this skin is based on Yuki Terumi from Blazblue

Grim reaper: this skin resembles Rig's halloween reaper costume from dead or alive 5 ultimate.

Dark slayer skin: this skin resembles Vergil from Devil May Cry 3.

Dante is voiced by Spike Spencer

Dante has somewhat similar abilities and idle stance as Hazama

he never liked war and rather spend time in lonia where they don't involve themselves with war.

Dante's relations with Karma and Irellia are neutral. They don't hate Dante but they're concern of his relationship with Zed. Thankfully, Dante has no intention on joining Zed's order and will keep his powers on check.

when the battle of the Noxians ended, he and Ahri became lovers.

Dante hates the Solari. He feels Diana's pain of the death of the Lunari. He gets occasional attacks from Solar soldiers and Leona due to his hate on the Solari

Dante knows other shadow techniques that he uses outside of battle. He may be friends with Zed but he isn't part of Zed's order and will use his shadow powers for his own purpose in battles.

(Lordofsand's Champion OC)

Name: Sir Collin Bernard aka The Fallen Templar

Age:22

Race: Human

Personality: Well mannered, patient, understanding, slow to anger. Stays silent unless addressed, gets enraged at merciless acts of cruelty and general overall evil behavior.

Birthplace: Cambridge, England

Residence: (Before Summoning) Fort LaCroieux, French Territory's. (after Summoning) Institute of War

Occupation: Templar

Primary: Tank

Secondary: Support

Weapons: Longsword, Tower Shield

Appearance: 6'2 200pds, Very short Brown hair, Brown eyes, White Templar Battle Dress with a Red Cross, Iron Greaves and Gauntlets, and A steel Greathelm.

Faction: Independent (has a preference for Ionians)

Allies: Irelia, Yi, Yasuo, Shen, Akali, Kennen, Soraka, Leona, Diana, Morgana, Dante

Rivals: Garen, Jarvan, Katarina, Talon, Swain, Darius, Draven, Sion, Urgot, Elise, Thresh, Mordekaiser, Yorick, Hecarim, Evelyn, Pantheon.

Health: 900 (+58)

Health regen: 17 (+24.07)

Mana: 0

Range:100 (melee)

Attack Dmg: 110 (+10.5)

Attack speed: 2.51 (+0.155)

Armor: 150 (+30.53)

Magic resist:85 (+25)

Movement speed: 365 (+35)

Background: A young man, drafted into the Templar order at 14 rose through the ranks for his superb skills and steadfast determination, sent off to face the horrors of war he came to the realization that all was not as he learned. The hypocrisy and corruption persisted into his order and he saw for himself the cruelty of those around him. He rebelled against his superiors in the field cutting them down as they pillaged and took advantage of the enemy's women and children. He joined the French, as to separate himself from his previous companions. He became a Templar hunting other Templars. He sought the purification of his corrupted order until his summoning by an Ionian Summoner. He has since grown to call Runeterra his home. He seeks peace and serenity, but will plunge headfirst into war to preserve true justice and uphold the true meaning of chivalry and Knighthood. (On the possibility of relationships he is unsure, for his attractions are towards a certain fallen angel)

"For Honor, For justice, For all that is right in this world. You shall Fall!" Collin Bernard

Quotes:

When Selected: March Forward, For Honor.  
When using Crusade: For Justice, Come!  
When using Fallen Cross: Be Crucified!  
When using Castle of the Lord: The house of the lord Shall Never Fall, Nor will I!  
When using Final Judgment: This is your judgment! Death!

Taunts: "Come." "Never Fear, I'll End you quickly." The lord is with me, To bad for you." "My victory follows your death."

Passive: Block every 5th attack or skill.

Q Crusade: Taunts every enemy in range (300 units) every taunted enemy's skills are locked, take 50% dmg and block every 2nd strike. Last 7 seconds.  
All allies in range of crusade have a 25% attack buff for 5 secs and gain 25% attack speed.

W Fallen Cross: Calls down a Crucifix. Does area damage equal to 35% of enemys health. Direct hit does 75% damage. Enemys killed by Fallen Cross give Collin one permanent stack (max 5) that add 15 damage to his basic attacks. All enemys hit by Fallen cross are stunned for 3 secs.

E Castle of the Lord: All Enemys attacks are blocked and skills are canceled on contact. All enemys withing range (100 units) are taunted and are rooted upon attacking. Collin is unable to move, and builds counter damage the more he is attacked and is based on total damage he would have taken. At the end of 7 seconds Collin unleashes a shield bash that does damage equal to half that was taken in a line for (50 units).

R Final Judgment: Consumes all Fallen Stacks and does 400 damage plus 20 for every 5 health points Collin is missing. (every stack consumed adds 50 damage.) Damage is single target.

Skin and trivia

Crusade Templar Armor: this skin resembles the crusader knights.

Fallen Templar Skin: A Blood soaked Templar Battle dress, The same he wore when he cut down his Templar Brothers.

The Last Standing Templar: A destroyed Templar Battle Dress, armor cracked and its wearer riddled with arrows.

Dark Templar: A basic Black Templar Battle dress, White cross, Black Iron Greaves and Gauntlets.

Collin Bernard is voiced by Barry Pepper. (Guy who voiced Alex Mercer from prototype.)

When buffed by a speed boost Collin is running shield up. When not he is just jogging shield on his back. His stance when not moving is straight up hand on sword.

When using crusade, he slams his shield on the ground attacks all taunted champions.

He slams his sword into the ground, when using fallen cross.

When using house of the lord his shield and armor glow, and at the end he slams his shield into the nearest champion and an holy ethereal shield rushes forward in a line.

Final Judgment is a single sword swing that knocks down its target and causes a crater.

Collin is strongly drawn to those that fight for what is right, he cares not for affiliation or city state. Those who fight for what they believe in find a strong friend, and an even stronger shield. He is Quick to become best friends with Braum.

(thedemonfury's OC)

Devon the bloody warrior

Age: 35

Race: human

Personality: dark, silent, unpredictable, is somewhat violent and is sometimes soft hearted

Birthplace: unknown

Residence: institute of war

Occupation: unknown

Primary: Fighter

secondary: Tank

Weapon: long sword with dark energy on it

Appearance: large, muscular, t shirt with a leather vest over top of it and a pair of jeans, With black shoes, brown shaggy hair, Eclipse eye color, in matches, he has dark a grey armor, has a helmet full of spikes that guards his face for battles.

Faction: Independent

Ally: Diana

Rival: Elise

Health: 709(+40)

Health Regen.: 13.80(+.99)

Mana: 320(+48)

Mana regen.: 8.88(+1.21)

Range: 140(melee)

Attack damage: 80(+20)

Attack speed: 8.58(+2.18)

Armor: 80.80(+10.10)

Magic res.: 40.80(+10.80)

Movement speed: 200(+40)

Background: A young man gets warped in the shadow isles during a match with his friends. Elise meets Devon and tries to "help" him to get out of the shadow isles but really she attempted to have Devon sacrificed for the spider god. Thankfully Devon quickly knew what Elise what was trying to do and managed to defeat her with his dark powers that he discovered. However...the darkness inside him changes him a little and changes a bit of personalities. He joins the league once he got out of the shadow isles.

-"the darkness inside my veins has never felt so satisfying..."Devon

Quotes

when selected "may your soul be consumed by the shadows!"  
The final strike: this is your final moment  
Jump slash: come here  
Shadows awakening: may you be ripped limb from limb  
The death: I am the monument of your sins

Taunts : " may the shadows Guide me to victory"," this is your last breath"," I can't believe I'm fighting such a weakling"," die", " you dare challange me?

passive ability

Dark edge: gains 25% of every dark attacks he do by leveling up.

Active abilities

Q: final strike: he will back away from his target to gain power, and lunge sword first at his enemy's

Uses: 99%/60%/54% of mana cool down: 10/8/6 seconds

W: jump slash: he jumps in the air to bring down his sword to cut down his enemy if missed then I would make a blast of shadows blast any around away from him

Uses: 100%/80%/60% of mana cool down:20/18/16 seconds

E: shadows awakening: he charges his power for a 10 seconds resulting a 100 movement speed penalty. Once he finishes charging he will run up to his enemy doing a series of slashes that are at lightning speed.

Uses: 120%/100%/80% of mana Cool down: 45/40/35 seconds

R: the death: he would charge his sword with power of shadows making it 20 times larger, sharper, and heavier. His movement speed will decrease by 200% and will attack enemies at a wide range for 15 seconds.

Uses: all his mana cool down: 1 minute/58 seconds/45 seconds

Skin and trivia

Shadow's armor: his armor becomes pitch black with having shadows emitting from his very body

Military skin: he is in his old military armor that has a coloration of dark blue plating with gold trimming

Outlander skin: he is in raggedy old cloak that is ripped and cut up, and has a hood that covers his face and conceals it in shadows

Assassins skin: a smaller armor set that has red plating with black tribal designs for coloration

He is voiced by Ed Boon

He isn't always a jerk nor is always insane or a bloodthirsty champion.

Devon seems to have a good relationship with Diana

(IceBite's OCs)

Name: Daniel Mitchell, the Renegade Fabricator  
Age: 22  
Race: Human  
Personality: Not talkative, unless feeling like talking, although can get talkative when it comes to topics Daniel's interested in; somewhat excitable; can get determined and focused when required

Birthplace: Unknown

Residence: None (Wanders)  
Occupation: Lone Wanderer, Courier  
Primary: Mage  
Secondary: Assassin  
Weapons: Guns (pistol for ground mount, Heavy Rifle for air mount), twin swords (ground mount only)  
Appearance: brown hair with reddish tint (as though it went from red to brown naturally), grey eyes  
Faction: Independent  
Allies: Aegaea, Azir, Kassadin, Nasus, Lars, Riven, Ashe  
Rivals: Draconox, Xerath, Malzahar, Zed, Shaco, Vladimir, Draven

Health: 500(+100)

Health Regen: 8.88(+4.11)

Mana: 400(+80)

Mana Regen: 7.11(+2.10)

Range: 500

Attack Damage: 75(+25)

Attack Speed: 8.25(+1.25)

Armor: 50(+15)

Magic Res: 80(+10)

Movement Speed: 500(+45)

Background: An American gamer with only mediocre gaming skill, but a wealth of knowledge when it comes to computers themselves, who ends up in Runeterra with powers from one of is Fanfic Self-Inserts: the ability to summon things from the internet (despite its absense in Runeterra). He finds himself in the Shurima Desert, where he comes across Azir. After Daniel fights off some monsters that attack him, discovering his power, he and Azir agree to travel with each other for a time. During this time, he finds the amnesiac tactician Aegaea (who he compares to the female Morgan from Fire Emblem Awakening), and he and Azir help her out. The group travels to a nearby-village that comes under attack by bandits. Aegaea proves to still possess her combat and strategic skills, by aiding Daniel and Azir in fighting off the bandits, at which point Daniel and Azir extend the offer for Aegaea to travel with them, an offer she accepts. The now-trio continue traveling for a time, until they reach the northern border of the desert, at which point Aegaea remembers something about Noxus. Because of this, Daniel and Aegaea part ways with Azir and begin heading north, Daniel hoping to help Aegaea find answers.  
-"From where I come from, I'm no one special, just your average gamer. No one of importance. But HERE, I have power. HERE, I can make a difference. Now, there are many people who would find themselves in this situation and soon grow mad with power. But I'm awake, I'm alive, I KNOW what I believe inside, and what I believe will carry me to the end of infinity: for Freedom, I rise; for Freedom...I. Will! FIGHT!" – Daniel Mitchell  
Quotes  
When Selected (Groundpound): "What do you got?" "Set 'em up and I'll knock 'em down!"  
When Selected (Air Superiority): "I control the skies..." "Ready for coordinates!"  
When Attacking (Groundpound): "Not a challenge..." "This shouldn't take long..."  
When Attacking (Air Superiority): "Target's location confirmed!" "I'm on 'em!"  
When Moving (Groundpound): "Leave it to me." "I'll see you there!"  
When Moving (Air Superiority): "Moving to new AO." "Copy that, I'm on the way!"  
When Using Fabrication Mode Switch (Groundpound to Air Superiority): "Going up!"  
When Using Fabrication Mode Switch (Air Superiority to Groundpound): "Enemies on the ground!"  
When Using Fabricate Minion (Groundpound): "Deploying minion!"  
When Using Fabricate Minion (Air Superiority): "Launching Squadron!"  
When Using Fabri-Mage (Ruin chosen): "Looks like it's all up to chance...Prepare yourself...RUIN!"  
When Using Fabri-Mage (Force Lightning chosen): "Looks like it's all up to chance...FORCE LIGHTNING, BITCH!"  
When Using Fabri-Mage (Seeker Swarm chosen): "Looks like it's all up to chance...*Harbinger Voice* You prolong the inevitable...SEEKER SWARMS! *Harbinger voice ends*"  
When Using Fabri-Mage (Fire Dragon Roar chosen): "Looks like it's all up to chance...Looks like I got a fire in my belly...FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"  
When Using Going Commando: "Let's see who's left standing!"  
When Using Nighthawk: "Ready for covert mission!"  
When Using Supersonic Bomb: "Discharging munitions!"  
Joke (Groundpound): "Power, power, everywhere, but not an outlet for my XBox..."  
Joke (Air Superiority): "I can use my cellphone on THIS flight!"  
Taunts: "Ha' 'ej ghob, nuch!" ("Come and fight, Cowards!" in Klingonese); "nuch SoH, je cha'!" ("Show yourself, you coward!" in Klingonese); "veS Ha'DIbaH QeyHa' yInISQo'!" ("Let loose the dogs of war!" in Klingonese); "Zu'u fent kroz hin slen nol hin qeth!" ("I shall rend your flesh from your bones!" in Dovahzul); "Dii Zul fent qolaas hin dukiin..." ("My Voice shall herald your demise..." in Dovahzul); "Tua...vale..." ("You...goodbye..." in Alteran);  
Attack  
Regular Attack(s) (Groundpound): (Hit 1 – sword slash, Hit 2 – 2 slashes, Hit 3 – barrage of bullets from gun)  
Regular Attack(s) (Air Superiority): Ranged Attack (Classic – Hit 1 – Barrage of bullets from gun, Hit 2 - Poison Breath; HotS – Hit 1 – Zerg Ranged Spikes (infantry), Hit 2 - Zerg Ranged Spikes (large); War Droid – Hit 1 - Laser Cannons, Hit 2 - Rockets; Hierarch – Hit 1 - Pulse Cannons, Hit 2 – Pulse Cannons (greater rate of fire); GAR Skin – Hit 1 – Laser Cannons, Hit 2 - Proton Torpedoes; Dark Paladin - Hit 1 – Barrage of magical strikes, Hit 2 - Poison Breath; Sorcerer – Hit 1 – Flux, Hit 2 – Wyvern Fire Breath)  
Passive Abilities  
We will Adapt: As each summoned minion ranks up, they gain an additional 25% attack and 25% defense (limit of 3 ranks per minion)  
Break out of this Town: Regenerates health at a rate of 1% per second; When health reaches 25%, movement speed increases to 300% the normal movement speed until health reaches 50%  
Active Abilities  
Q: Fabrication Mode Switch: Changing Daniel's Fabrication Mode between 'Groundpound' and 'Air Superiority'  
Cooldown: 40/35/30 seconds  
W:Fabricate Minion: Fabricates either a Melee (35%), Caster (30%), Siege (25%), or Super (10%) Minion (Using a special skin results in all summoned minions matching that skin, using Classic Skin will result in a randomly-selected minion from all minion skin variations)  
Cooldown: 50/45/30 seconds  
Mana Usage: 80%/60%/40%  
Ground-Exclusive Abilities  
E: Fabri-Mage: Unleashes one of the following attacks at random:  
-Ruin: Fires a blast of dark magic that deals damage to the enemy; high critical hit chance  
-Force Lightning: Fires bolts of lightning at a foe that both stuns and damages them  
-Seeker Swarm: Fires a swarm of alien insects that blanket the target area, stunning all enemies that enter the field  
-Fire Dragon Roar: Fires a cone of fire from the user's mouth that damages and burns all caught in it  
Cooldown: 40/30/20 seconds  
Mana Usage: 100%/80%/60%  
R: Going Commando: Changes Daniel into GDI 4th Generation Commando Armor, reducing his speed by 75%, but increasing damage dealt by 400%; lasts for 15 seconds  
Cooldown: 50/40/30 seconds  
Mana Usage: 100%/80%/60%  
Air-Exclusive Abilities  
E: Nighthawk: Become invisible to all enemies, but reduces damage dealt by 90% for 8 seconds  
Cooldown: 50/45  
Mana Usage:  
R: Supersonic Bomb: Approaches the target area at high speed, causing all ranged attacks to miss, and drops a powerful bomb on the target's location  
Cooldown: 1 minute/50 seconds/40 seconds  
Mana Usage: 120%/100%/80%  
Skin and Trivia  
Classic Skin: Based off of the Regulator Duster and Desperado Cowboy Hat from Fallout New Vegas - Based off of IceBite's self-insert self from The Multiversal Fabricator  
Heart of the Swarm Skin: Head of a StarCraft 2 Mutalisk, Torso of a SC2 Hydralisk, arms of a SC2 Queen, legs of a standing-erect SC2 Zergling - Based off of my semi-original Zerg called the 'Dark Ender', a Zerg-based reconstruction of the Enderman  
War Droid Skin: Based off of Tythonian Seeker from Star Wars: The Old Republic  
Hierarch Skin: Based off of Protoss Hierarch Artanis from StarCraft 2  
GAR Skin: Based off of Clone ARC Trooper (Phase I) from Star Wars  
Dark Paladin Skin: Based off of Dark Knight artwork (with helmet) for Final Fantasy XIV  
Sorcerer Skin: Based off of the Sorcerer class from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~

Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal

Minion skins: Heart of the Swarm: Zerg Units  
War Droid: Star Wars: The Old Republic Droid Mobs (CIS Droid Aircraft/Fighters for Air Minions)  
Hierarch: Protoss Units  
GAR: Clone Trooper Types  
Dark Paladin: Final Fantasy XIV Classes (FFXIV Mobs for Air Minions)  
Sorcerer: Fire Emblem DS Game Classes

Ground  
Melee: Zergling (Heart of the Swarm), Tythonian War Droid (War Droid), Protoss Zealot (Hierarch), Clone Assassin (GAR), Gladiator (Dark Paladin), Myrmidon (Sorcerer)

Caster: Hydralisk (Heart of the Swarm), GXR-5 Sabotage Droid (War Droid), Stalker (Hierarch), Clone Trooper (GAR), Thaumaturge (Dark Paladin), Dark Mage (Sorcerer)

Siege: Swarm Host (Heart of the Swarm), C-11 Battle Droid (War Droid), High Templar (Hierarch), Clone Heavy Gunner (GAR), Paladin (Dark Paladin), Knight (Sorcerer)

Super: Ultralisk (Heart of the Swarm), Annihilation Droid XRR-3 (War Droid), Dark Archon (Hierarch), Clone Blaze Trooper (GAR), Dragoon (Dark Paladin), General (Sorcerer)

Air  
Melee: Corruptor (Heart of the Swarm), Scarab Droid Fighter (War Droid), Protoss Phoenix Fighter (Hierarch), Vibrosword-armed Jet Trooper (GAR), Wespe (Dark Paladin), Pegasus Knight (Sorcerer)

Caster: Mutalisk (Heart of the Swarm), Droid Tri-Fighter (War Droid), Protoss Void Ray Ship (Hierarch), V-19 Torrent (GAR), Agaric Fly Swarm (Dark Paladin), Falcoknight (Sorcerer)

Siege: Brood Lord (Heart of the Swarm), Vulture Droid (War Droid), Protoss Tempest Ship(Hierarch), ARC-170 (GAR), Dragonfly Chaser (Dark Paladin), Dracoknight (Sorcerer)

Super: Viper (Heart of the Swarm), Heavy Missile Platform Droid Gunship (War Droid), Protoss Carrier (Hierarch), Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry (GAR), Marraco (Dark Paladin), Transformed Manakete (Sorcerer)

*Daniel's Classic Skin is based on IceBite's self-insert incarnation in his story 'The Multiversal Fabricator'.  
**His 'Heart of the Swarm' Skin is based on his semi-original Zerg Creature, the 'Dark Ender', a Zerg-version of Minecraft's Enderman.  
*Some of Daniel's quotes and his ability names are based on the Daughtry Song Renegade  
*Daniel's ground and air mounts are determined by the skin  
**Classic Daniel will use a Final Fantasy XII Nazarnir for his ground mount and a Final Fantasy XII Dheed as his air mount  
**Heart of the Swarm Daniel will use a Zerg Raptor Zergling as his ground mount and a Zerg Viper as his air mount  
**War Droid Daniel will use a Star Wars The Old Republic Cavern Varactyl as his ground mount and a Star Wars The Old Republic Spearpoint Scout Fighter as his air mount  
**Dark Templar Daniel will turn into a Protoss Stalker as his ground mount and uses a Protoss Phoenix Fighter as his air mount  
**GAR Daniel will use an All-Terrain Reconnaissance Transport (AT-RT) as his ground mount and a BTL-B Y-Wing as his air mount  
**Dark Paladin Daniel will use a Final Fantasy XIV Death Claw as his ground mount and a Final Fantasy XIV Wyvern as his air mount  
**Sorcerer Daniel will use a horse as his ground mount and a Fire Emblem Wyvern as his air mount  
*Some of Daniel's taunts are said in languages from races of other fictions (such as Klingonese, Dovahzul, among others)  
*Daniel's occupations are references to the player characters of Fallout 3 (The Lone Wanderer) and Fallout New Vegas (The Courier/Courier Six)

Name: Aegaea, the Rising Strategist  
Age: 18  
Race: Human  
Personality: Childish, Enthusiatic, Optimistic, Wacky, trace insensitivity and in possession of a sadistic streak  
Birthplace: Ionia (Does not remember)  
Residence: None (Wanders with Daniel)  
Occupation: Strategist  
Primary: Mage  
Secondary: Fighter  
Weapons: Sword, Tome (Changes visually with skin)  
Appearance: Navy Blue hair, brown eyes, pale skin  
Faction: Independent (Known to have been allied with the Avarosan prior to her amnesia)  
Allies: Daniel, Azir, Kassadin, Nasus, Lars, Riven, Sona Buvellem*, Ashe*, Anivia* (* - Friends from prior to amnesia)  
Rivals: Draconox, Xerath, Malzahar, Syndra, Nocturne, Mordekaiser

Health: 588(+58)

Health Regen: 8.88(+.88)

Mana: 700(+88)

Mana Regen: 8.66(+66)

Range: 500

Attack Damage: 78(+20)

Attack Speed: 7.88(+2.80)

Armor: 60(+20)

Magic Res: 80(+40)

Movement Speed: 500(+20)

Background: Originally the daughter of one of Ionia's Chief Strategists, Aegaea always wanted to be like her father. She studied with him every chance she got, sharpening her mind and her sword skills. Sadly, her father was part of an ancient power play, and was in fact the chosen medium of the Dragon of Destruction, Draconox, who took over his body in an attempt to resurrect. Aegaea barely escaped, with her father's sword and spellbook. She would then be hunted by the Darkcult, who discovered that the last shred of power Draconox needs to awaken is held in Aegaea, and the only way to retrieve it is to kill her.  
She was found by a powerful mage from Noxus, who took her in, helping her refine her magic. She grew quickly, and came to love her new master like a second father. Sadly, fate took him away as well, as an armored wraith tore down his library and ripped away his spirit, Aegaea barely escaping. She fled from the scene, managed to tell what happened, and left to wander the land. She went west, and ended up in Demacia, where she met Sona, who she became friends with, before she had to leave, pursued again by the Darkcult, amd fled north, to Freljord, where she met Ashe and Anivia on one of their excursions. She allied with them, where she was able to hone her tactical prowess, becoming good friends with the tribe leader and cryophoenix. Eventually, though, Darkcult found her again, forcing her to abandon the tribe (although leaving a note explaining her reasoning, in order to protect the tribe from her powerful pursuers).  
After leaving Freljord, she fled far south, ending up in the Shurima Desert, where the Darkcult held a small presence, and she ended up watching them massacre a village. She fled, but the sight, added to the fate of her father and the death of her mentor/master caused her to succumb to the trauma, and when she awoke, she was suffering from severe amnesia. Fortunately, by this time, she'd been discovered by Daniel, who was, at this time, traveling with Azir. Aegaea traveled with the duo to a town, where she was told they could help her, but the village came under attack by bandits. Aegaea's fighting, magic, and strategic skills, however, showed themselves to her, allowing her to guide Daniel and Azir through the fight. Due to this, Azir and Daniel ask if Aegaea wants to travel with them. After hearing Daniel promise to help her recover her memories, she accepts the offer.  
-"Even though I forgot almost everything...there's something I remember. My father was a great strategist, and I wanted to follow in his footsteps. Maybe this is my chance to see if I have what it takes to do so..."

Quotes  
When Selected: "I'm with you!" "You ready?" "I've got your back."  
When Attacking: "I've got this!" "Incoming foe!"  
When Moving: "I've got your back." "I'm right here."  
When Using Ignis: "Now strike!"  
When Using Nosferatu: "Predictable..."  
When Using Thoron: "Time to even the odds!"  
When Using Scion of the Marked: "This ends here!"  
Joke: "I heard a really funny joke about amnesia...BUT I DON'T REMEMBER IT!"  
Taunts: "Just as planned!" "Your flank's exposed!" "Over here!"  
Attack  
Regular Attack(s): Sword strike

Passive Abilities  
Veteran: For every kill they make, increases Aegaea's or an ally's attack power by 5% for each enemy they kill  
Solidarity: Increases the critical hit chance of Aegaea and surrounding allies

Active Abilities  
Q: Ignis: Channels magical energy into her sword, allowing for a powerful strike  
Cooldown: 50/40/30 seconds  
Mana Usage: 120%/100%/80%  
W: Nosferatu: Damages the opponent, and heals Aegaea for 50% of the damage she dealt to the opponent  
Cooldown: 50/40/30 seconds  
Mana Usage: 100%/80%/60%  
E: Thoron: Fires a powerful beam of magical lightning at the enemy; can penetrate multiple targets  
Cooldown: 1 minute/55 seconds/50 secoonds  
Mana Usage: 140%/120%/100%  
R: Scion of the Marked: Reduces damage taken by 75% and Increases damage dealt to 300% of the original damage for 15 seconds  
Cooldown: 2 minutes/1 minute/55 seconds  
Mana Usage: 300%/200%/100%

Skin and Trivia  
Classic Skin: Resembles Morgan's Tactician outfit  
Grandmaster Skin: Resembles Morgan's Grandmaster outfit  
Sorcerer Skin: Resembles Morgan's Sorcerer outfit  
Thief Skin: Resembles Morgan's Thief outfit  
Hero Skin: Resembles Morgan's Hero outfit  
Aegaea is voiced by Nicole Karrer  
*Aegaea is based on the female version of the Fire Emblem Awakening Character Morgan.  
*The story of Aegaea's Mage Master being killed by an 'armored wraith' is meant to reference Mordekaiser's background, where a girl was the only survivor of the wraith's interrogation of an old, powerful mage. This is meant to suggest the little girl from Mordekaiser's lore.

Name: Draconox, the Dragon of Destruction  
Age: Unknown  
Race: Unknown  
Personality: Devious, Sadistic  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Residence: Somewhere in the Desert of Shurima  
Occupation: Dark Dragon Medium  
Primary: Mage  
Secondary: Tank  
Weapons: Magic  
Appearance: White hair, red eyes, black robe  
Faction: Darkcult, Fell League  
Allies: Xerath, Malzahar  
Rivals: Daniel, Aegaea, Ashe, Anivia

Health: 700(+88)

Health Regen: 9.88(1.00)

Mana: 500(+88)

Mana Regen: 8.88(+1.88)

Range: 600

Attack Damage: 80(+20)

Attack Speed: 8.80(+2.80)  
Armor: 79(+30)  
Magic Res:40(+40)  
Movement Speed: 588  
Background: Draconox is an ancient dragon, who was said to have brought ruin to Runeterra, until thousands of years ago, he was sealed away by powerful mages, led by a dragon said to be Draconox's direct opposite. A cult formed around Draconox, the Darkcult, who tried to find a means to revive Draconox.  
Soon, the cult found a means to breed what could serve as a medium through which Draconox could return to the world. While the medium, John, rebelled when he came to age, he was eventually quelled, and Draconox took him over. However, Draconox is still too weak tully awaken, and John's daughter is still out there, the only one who could destroy the medium and Draconox permanently. Furthermore, if John's daughter were killed (for real), it'd imbue Draconox with the power he needs to resurrect fully, and would plunge Runeterra into darkness.  
\- "I am the wings of doom. I am the breath of destruction. I am Draconox, the Dragon of Death..."

Quotes  
When Selected: "I...AM...RUIN..."  
When Attacking: "I AM THE END!"  
When Moving: "COME..."  
When Using Desolation: "DEATH...TO ALL...WHO OPPOSE...ME..."  
When Using Dragon Barrier: "...YOU CANNOT SLAY... WHAT MAY NEVER DIE..."  
When Using Goetia: "DARK MAGIC...FLOW!"  
When Using Wings of Doom: "THIS...IS WHAT YOU FACE!"  
Taunts: "...YOU CANNOT SLAY... WHAT MAY NEVER DIE..."

Attack  
Regular Attack(s): Magical Bomb

Passive Abilities  
Dragonhide: Halves damage taken by 50%  
Draconic Deity: Increases accuracy of active abilities

Active Abilities  
Q: Desolation: Fires a cone of darkness from his mouth  
Cooldown: 55/50/45 seconds  
Mana Usage: 80%/60%/40%  
W: Dragon Barrier: Produces a barrier that renders Draconox immune to damage for 10 seconds.  
Cooldown: 1 minute/55 seconds/50 seconds  
Mana Usage: 400%/300%/200%  
E: Goetia: Unleashes a pulse of powerful Dark Magic that causes severe damage to the target  
Cooldown: 1 minute/55 seconds/5  
Mana Usage:  
R: Wings of Doom: Transforms Draconox into his Dragon Form, increasing all his to 500% of their normal values, for 10 seconds  
Cooldown: 3 minutes/2 minutes/1 minute  
Mana Usage: all mana  
Skin and Trivia  
Classic Skin: Looks like a default Male Avatar in Tactician garb from Fire Emblem Awakening  
Dragon Skin: Looks like a humanoid version of Grima from FEA  
Dark Lord Skin: Looks like Sauron from LOTR  
World Eater Skin: Looks like a humanoid version of Alduin from Skyrim  
Draconox is voiced by David Vincent  
*Like how Aegaea is based on FEA's Female Morgan, Draconox is based on FEA's Grima, possessing a male Avatar  
**The Darkcult is also meant to be a reference to the Grimreal.  
*Draconox's line for 'Wings of Doom' is a line said by Harbinger from the Mass Effect series.


	2. Character introduction pt2

(There's been error going on with my tablet that keeps exiting out of the internet for no reason so I had to do a second part of the introduction. If this continues I may have to put another part and so on)

(Beatmaze's OC)

Name: Haruka Hatsu, the Esper Prime

Age: 25

Race: Human

Personality: Rarely speaks and shows little emotion.

Birthplace: Noxus

Residence: Noxus

Occupation: Member of the Black Rose

Primary: Mage

Secondary: Support

Weapon: Psychokinesis

Appearance: Knee-length, silver hair and silver eyes. Wears a black decorated dress with green frills with a red rose attacked to both of her shoulders.

Faction: Noxus

Allies: Le Blanc, Swain, Katarina and Talon

Rivals: Lars, Riven, Jarvan IV and Irelia.

Health: 550 (+50)

Health Regen: 7.4 (+0.5)

Mana: 330 (+50)

Mana Regen: 6.0 (+0.7)

Range: 525 (Ranged)

Attack: 62 (+3.5)

Attack Speed: 2.8 (+0.2)

Armor: 60 (+10)

Magic Resist: 80 (+10)

Movement Speed: 420 (+20)

Background: The Black Rose always had to get rid of some political enemies to push Jerico Swain up the chain of command and what better way to remove an political enemy by having Haruka, the Prime Esper, to deal with them. After all, no one is to blame especially when they happen to commit suicide. The rapid death of all Swain's political enemy and with Darkwll throwing the match due to an unseen interference, Swain rose to the position of Grand General. While Katarina, Talon and Darius were present at Swain's coronation as Grand General, Le Blanc and Haruka were disposing bodies of several politicians alongside other members of the Black Rose.

-"How pitiful are your petty bonds. Even though you claim to have strength in your bonds, it doesn't even matter when your friends are ready to kill you without a second thought. If they can't even stop themselves from doing it, what chance does your bonds do?"- Haruka Hatsu

Quotes:

When Selected: Who's controlling who?

When using Psychic Bolts: Seek them

When using Chaos: Try to stay calm within the chaos.

When using Absorb: Hit all you want, it won't go through.

When using Mind Control: I pick you~

When Mind Control Is active: Kill all of them

When Mind Control ends: No point in playing with a broken toy.

Joke: What do you call a psychic yordle on the run? A Small Medium at Large.

Taunt: I could use a lackey like you.

Taunt against Lars: You won't be able to lay a finger on me.

Taunt against Sosuke: I wonder what would happen if you shot your brother accidentally.

Taunt against Yuki: Sorry but I'm more of a dog person than cat.

Passive Ability

Mind's Eye: Haruka Ignores 70% of Target's Magic Resist and Armor. Targets of Mind Control will also gain this passive while being controlled.

Active Abilities

Q: Psychic Bolts: Haruka launches a cluster of 2/3/4/5/6 psychic bolts at enemies, using telekinesis to adjust flight paths and seek nearby targets that deals 30/60/120/180/200 damage each. If there are no enemy champions near Haruka, it will be directed towards minions. (CD:9/8/7/6/5) Mana cost: 50/60/70/80/90 mana

W: Chaos: With a powerful psychic blast, Haruka causes mass hysteria on the battlefield by confusing all enemies and only allowing them to damage each other and not Haruka not her allies. Enemies who are using a skill when Haruka cast Chaos, will cause said skill to be redirected towards the nearest enemy. Chaos effect will last for 2/3/4/5/6 seconds  
(CD: 18/17/16/15/14) Mana cost: 100/120/140/160/180

E: Absorb: Haruka absorbs all incoming damage and channels collected energy into an explosive radial discharge. While using Absorb, Haruka is immune to all forms of crowd control and depletes 50/60/70/80/90 mana per second. Haruka can also activate Mind Control while using Absorb. No cooldown

R: Mind Control: Haruka invades the psyche of a target, confusing enemies and making them fight for the Noxus cause. Haruka selects a target and the target becomes controlled by Haruka for 3/4/5/6/7 seconds. The controlled target will then target their nearest allies and will be able to damage them with their skills for the duration of Mind Control. The effect of Mind Control is canceled immediately if Haruka takes any source of damage during this period.  
Mana cost: 100/150/200 CD: 120/110/100

Classic Skin: This skin is a reference to Rin Kaenbyou from the Touhou Project

Ravenborn Skin: This skin is a reference to Raven from Teen Titans where the jewel in the middle of the cloak is replaced by a black Rose. She shares this theme with Le Blanc.

Haruka is voiced by: Tara Strong

She is second in command within the Black Rose

Expresses her anger by kicking the one who anger her with a very strong kick that can break the ny people believe that it was her that causes Swain to be crippled.

(My friend Rachael's OCs)

Name: Tanaka Shiguchi the nightslayer

age: 29

race: human

personality: fierce, calm, can sometimes be arrogant

birthplace: Unknown

residence: institute of war

occupation: demon slayer

primary: fighter

secondary: mage

Weapons: family katana called the moeru yōna okami and a high caliber rifle

appearance: messy black hair, brown eyes, polo shirt, black polo pants, white shoes, occasionally wears black earphones in his ears

faction: independent

allies: Vayne, Lucian, Lars, Sosuke

rivals: Elise, Thresh, Mordekaiser, Yorick, Evelynn, Hecarim, Sion, Urgot

health: 600(+40)

health regen: 8.20(+8.20)

mana: 700(+90)

mana regen: 8.40(+8.80)

range: 140(melee)

attack damage: 60.10(+24.80)

attack speed: 10.0(+10.20)

armor: 88(+40)

magic res.: 88.4(+20.4)

movement speed: 500(+20)

background: a young Japanese gets warped in the shadow isles after finishing his studies. he tries to find a way out of the isles until Tanaka sees Mordikaiser killing a summoner while another was restrained to a rope. just as Mordikaiser was going to kill the other summoner who tied up, Tanaka takes Mordikaiser down to the ground by full force and literally punches flaming holes into Mordikaiser's armor leaving Mordikaiser unconsious and Tanaka astonished of his new powers. he saves the summoner and escape the isles. he gained the ranks of being a champion due to his heroics.

-"as long as you creatures exist...I will come back over and over again..." Tanaka

Quotes

when selected: "they will burn from my power..."

when using flaming fury: "burn..."

when using flaming shot: "no escape..."

when using rain of fire: "I'll see you burn..."

when using flames of purgatory: "be gone..."

Passive skills

Dispell curse: Tanaka's attacks can cancel an enemy support abilities like barriers and has 25% chance of stealing 50% of the enemy's Mana

Sightjack: Tanaka looks through the view of a random enemy and will see what their doing and see the status of the enemy's turrent and Nexus for 8 seconds. this can only work when he spawns or at the start of the match.

Active abilties

Q: Flaming fury: Tanaka does five hit combo slashes of his katana that gives 80% damage per hit and a 30% chance burning damage that does 25% damage for 4 seconds

Uses: 100%/80%/60% of mana. Cooldown: 20/16/12 seconds

W: Flaming shot: Tanaka fires a bullet from his rifle to do moderate fire damage and decreasing the enemy's armor by 30% for 4 seconds

Uses: 140%/120%/100% of mana cooldown: 20/18/12 seconds

E: Rain of fire: Tanaka summons meteors of fire at his foes that does 120% of damage. This is useful when surrounded by multiple enemies.

Uses: 200%/180%/140% of mana Cooldown: 50/40/30 seconds

R: Flames of purgatory: Tanaka summons a wave of flames around him at multiple enemies that does 200% of damage if up close but does 120% if the enemy is away from Tanaka. This can easily cancel enemy support barriers and buff ups that the enemy may have activated.

Uses: all of the mana Cooldown: 2 minutes/1 minute/50 seconds

Skin and Trivia

classic skin: resembles Howard Wright from Siren blood curse

nighthunter skin: this skin resembles Kyoya Suda from forbidden siren's ending scene

Voiced by Hattori Seiji

Tanaka's english isn't too perfect. he sometimes has a hard time speaking it.

Tanaka likes to put on his earphones in battle. if you listen real closely, the song he's hearing is Forbidden Siren ost-the buster.

Tanaka's survival from the shadow isles changed him. he gets paranoid of people who approach him fearing that a monster in disguise may get him.

Some of Tanaka's abilities resembles Kyoya Suda's from Forbidden Siren 2

Name: Miku Suiguichi the tengu demon

age: immortal due to her demon blood but looks like a 28 year old

race: Tengu demon

personality: sometimes seductive, Calm, can sometimes be shy and will most likely control her anger

birthplace: lonia

residence: lonia

Occupation: unknown

primary: mage

secondary: assassin

weapon: feather fan that uses wind magic

Appearance: Long purple hair, purple eyes, black crow wings, red geisha kimono that shows her busty D cup chest, federal era Japanese tengu clogs

faction: independent

allies: Ahri, Nasus, Yuki, Tanaka

riven: Renekton, Swain, Sion, Thresh, Draven

Health: 500(+48)

Health regen: 8.88(+2.88)

Mana: 800(+88)

Mana regen: 10.88(+8.88)

range: 500

Attack damage: 60(+25)

Attack speed: 10.88(+2.40)

Armor: 60.20(+10.24)

Magic res.: 90(+18)

Movement speed: 600(+48)

Background: Yuki's childhood friend and Tanaka's sister. she was warped in lonia after the battle. she couldn't help but explore more of Runeterra. unlike any tengu demon, she lacks demonic appearance so she looks more human than a demon.

-"my sister can be...charming. just don't get your hopes up with her too much."-Tanaka, interviewed by the media

Quotes

When selected: "time for some entertainment."

When tricky crow is active: "oops! Sorry!"

When tengu's charm: "Aww...something the matter?"

When using hurricane force: "dance with me!"

When using wind slice: "whoops!"

When using wind blades: "dodge this."

When using hurricane push: "and away you go!"

Passive skills

Tricky crow: Miku has a 50% evasive chance and counter with a lunging flying headbutt that can stun a foe for 2 seconds

Tengu charm: Miku has a 40% to charm a foe from her attack. Once the enemy is charmed, the enemy will have a debuff of 200% movement speed and will not do any actions and follow Miku around for 6 seconds

Active skills

Q: Hurricane force: Miku summons a hurricane at her foes that can do 60% of damage.

Uses: 80%/70%/60% cooldown: 20/18/14 seconds

W: wind slice: Miku summons a wind projectile that turns to a blade at her foe that does 80% damage. It does 10% more damage if the enemy is far away.

Uses: 90%/80%/60% Cooldown: 20/18/16 seconds

E: wind blades: Miku summons multiple wind projectiles that turn to blades at her foes. The damage doubles by 20% if the foe is far away.

Uses: 140%/120%/100% cooldown: 30/25/20 seconds

R: Hurricane push: Miku charges her attack for 4 seconds and does a charged wind attack can push enemies back and do 140% damage. This is good crowd control when enemies surround her.

Uses: 200%/160%/140% cooldown: 50/45/30 seconds

Skin and trivia

Classic skin: this skin is a reference to Nyotengu from Dead or Alive 5 ultimate.

Christmas skin: this resembles Nyotengu's Christmas skin

School girl skin: this skin resembles a modern uniform for school from Japan

Miku's abilities resembles Nyotengu's and Kagura from Inuyasha

Her dance resembles Nyotengu's victory dance.

Miku seems to have a crush on a certain Shuriman Jackal

Voiced by Brina Palencia

Name: Eva Hinamoto The Blind Iceborn Descendent

age: 12

race: Iceborn descendent

personality: calm, not much talkative, rarely gets angry

Birthplace: is revealed to be born in Freljord

Residence: Freljord, Avarosa tribe

Occupation: Mage for the Avarosa tribe

Primary: Mage

Secondary: support

Weapon: Ice magic

Appearance: long light blue hair, clear light blue eyes, black fingerless gloves, white tanktop, long blue jeans, black shoes

Faction: Freljord, Avarosa tribe

Allies: Ashe, Anivia, Sejuani, Namu, Annie, Miku, Tanaka

Rivals: Trundle, Lissandra, Nocturne, Brand

Health: 520(+48)

Health regen: 7.89(+2.10)

Mana: 800(+40)

Mana regen.: 12.40(+6.10)

Range: 600

Attack Damage: 80.0(+10.10)

Attack speed: 7.88(+2.88)

Armor: 40(+18)

Magic res.: 90(+30)

Movement speed: 500(+40)

Background: Tanaka's and Miku's adopted youngest sister. she gets warped in Freljord near Frostguard territory and started discovering her powers that she may use for self-defense. however, Trundle witnessed her powers and attempted to kidnap her for Lissandra's cause. fortunately, Ashe saved Eva's life and brought her to the Avarosa tribe. Lissandra hears about Eva and wants her to help to take over Freljord.

-"size does not matter. you'd be surprised how someone my age can beat an adult like you."-Eva, interviewed by a journalist

Quotes

When selected: "ready when you are."

When using Ice barrier: "brace yourself!"

When using Ice storm: "taste my fury!"

When using Icicle storm: "Eat this!"

When using summon Ice golem: "fight with me!"

Passive skill

Sightshare: if Eva stays near an ally champion, she shares that champion's view and will alert the champion of any enemy that approaches her and the allied champion.

Avarosa's blessing: Eva is immune to all stats effects like Poison or stun. if her allies stay close to her they'll share that effect

Active abilities

Q: ice barrier: Eva surrounds herself or her allies a magic ice barrier that protect them from physical or magic for 4 seconds. this also allows them to speed the regeneration on health and mana by 20%.

uses: 90%/80%/70% Cooldown: 20/18/16 seconds

W: Ice storm: Eva summons a flurry of snow at her foes that does 75% and can slow down 100% of Movement speed and attack speed for 6 seconds.

Uses: 160%/140%/120% cooldown: 20/16/14 seconds

E: icicle storm: Eva summons a storm of icicles at her foes that can ignore 40% of armor or magic resistance by 120% damage.

Uses: 200%/180%/160% cooldown: 55/50/45 seconds

R: Summons ice golem: Eva summons a giant ice golem that has 500 hp and can do 75% of physical damage. it can protect Eva from any attack and will take damage for her. the ice golem has a 40% chance to degrade the enemy's defense, attack speed and movement speed by 75%. The golem increases it's health by 30% whenever Eva levels up.

Uses: 300%/200%/100% cooldown: 1 minute/55 seconds/45 seconds

Skin and trivia

Classic skin: her classic resembles Hitomi's first costume from dead or alive 5

White mage skin: this skin resembles Holly the white mage from bravely default

Blind seer: This skin resembles Toph from avatar the last airbender

Eva is voiced by Jessie Flower

no one knows who she was born from. some say she was born from Avarosa while some say she was born from Lissandra.

Eva likes having tea parties with Annie.

Eva's Ice golem resembles Pokemon's Regice.

Eva is surprisingly friendly to Sejuani even if she's an enemy of the tribe she's in.


	3. Enter the wandering fighter

League of Legends: The Wandering Fighter and The Exile

Warning: this story is not suitable for readers for it had strong language, strong violence and possible lemons. don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 1

(Lar's pov)

November 19, 2014

My name is Lars Alexander. I'm a 24 Japanese/German male who has a very strong addiction for video games but mostly my favorite of them all. League of Legends. today was the day me, my sister and my twin brother were playing League of Legends on the computer and I played as Riven the exile, my brother played as Miss Fortune and my sister played as Rengar. We were doing 3on3 co-op against the computer.

it started off normal for 20 minutes until I felt a shock on my wrist coming from my watch. It was like a minor sting of a bee but it hurts like hell.

"OUCH!" I yelped as I held on my wrist.

"You okay?" My brother, Sosuke, asked in the skype call.

"I got shocked from my watch...but I'm fine." I said with a groan.

"You sure you're okay?" My sister, Yuki asked.

"Yeah."

Honestly I had no idea what the fuck just happened. I hope it was just nothing.

We continued playing for the next 20 minutes then something strange happened...remember this was after I got shocked.

"What's-*bzzt* hap-*bzzt* *bzzt*" it sounded either my sister or my brother in my headset but it's hard to hear due to the static noises going on in my headset.

Then...Silence...

I waited for a few seconds for them to respond...

Again, Silence...

"Hello?"

More silence...not only that but the game froze. I didn't care about the game what I cared was my brother and sister.

"Guys?...hello!? Shit!" I said as I banged my fist on the desk and took off my headset.

I was worried. No...extremely worried and extremely pissed off that their not answering. What was going to happen to them?!

The shock from my watch hit my wrist again only this time it starting coursing through my veins. I started screaming in agony and fell off my chair...what the fuck was happening to me...?

For 5 minutes, the pain stopped and I finally passed out and closed my eyes.

(Location: Near Noxus)

What probably felt like an hour, I was woken up by the sound of running footsteps heading to my direction and fast. In a split second, I saw Riven rushing towards me and Katarina and Talon catching up to her though I couldn't see it clearly from the shock. I was adjusting a bit of my vision and when I did I managed to see more clearly however I didn't had time to react as Riven collided with me down to the ground.

Riven looked major pissed off at me for falling on me but quickly turned to fear when Katarina pulls Riven off the ground by the hair.

Talon pulls me off the ground and I felt his dagger on my back.

"Thought you could escape us, huh? you are so wrong." Katarina taunted Riven.

"What about him? he could be an accomplice for the exile?"

Wait...What? they can't be serious?

"Maybe. come. Swain will have to

"Anata Baka(You moron)..."

"What did you-"

Talon didn't finish what he was going to say next because I elbowed his face so hard I think I may have broken his nose. I grabbed his arm that had the dagger on his hand, dislocated his arm and did threw him down the ground. Talon was clutching his arm screaming in pain.

"Talon!" Katarina yelled.

She lets go of Riven and lunges at me. in pure reaction, I kicked the back of her leg to have her stagger a bit as I shoved an orange from my pocket in her mouth while knocking her down the ground. I stomped the orange in her mouth and the orange got mushed into juice in her mouth. as I removed my foot off her mouth, Katarina started coughing up a storm as orange juice(see what I did there?) came out of her mouth along with the skin of the orange.

"Leave now or I'll be forced to hurt you more." I said as I raised my fist at Katarina

Katarina didn't need to be told twice. she and Talon fleed for the life.

I looked at Riven, lowered my fist and calmed down a bit.

"You okay?"

"...Yes. who are you?" Riven asked with a curious look on her face.

"My names is Lars Alexander. I'm a wanderer. I like travelling around Runeterra mostly for exploration. guess sleeping near Noxus was a big mistake. what's your name?"

I'm acting. I didn't want to cause too much suspicion. Mostly she'll think I'm crazy if I tell her I'm from another world. You probably would too if you were in my situation.

"Riven. you picked a bad time to be sleeping here indeed. they'll come back here with the executioners if we don't get out of here."

Ah yes...twiddle dee and twiddle dumb. Darius and Draven.

"Then let's not stand here and let's go."

We got away from Noxus to avoid possible execution and started heading to Piltover. sure I hate Noxus and Noxian champions but Riven is different. She may be Noxian sure but she's quite the Noxian who could change my life.

(?'s POV)

2 weeks ago. Location: lonia.

The sound of battle...the sound of death...that's what going on in lonia. As I woke up, I found myself in an empty house that looked like one of those Chinese décors. It didn't take me long to realize that I was possibly in lonia after looking out the window. And the battle going on...oh no...this can't be good... not good at all.

If memory serves me right, I somehow got in a battlefield of the Noxians attacking lonia. Fuck...


	4. Heroes of lonia

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

Location: lonia

My name is Dante Vera. I'm a 22 year old fanfic author who likes to work on stories as a hobby. now today I had the most unexpected day. first I was doing my stories, then played League of Legends for my free time and then bam! I get teleported lonia during the battle of the Noxians. yeah...probably the worst situation to be in.

I readied my trench knives I use for self-defense in case things get crazy and started taking some deep breathes.

"Okay...calm down. This could be just some sick joke. Yeah...that's it. Someone's pranking me. Right? It has to be..." I said as I stammered a bit.

How wrong I was. Just as I was about to exit, four Noxians pointed their swords at me just as they got in the house.

"Oh boy..." I grumbled.

"Well...Well...another lonian. Let's get him. He may know something that can help us win this war."

Just as one of the Noxians tried to capture me, I stabbed his head killing him instantly and killed the other three by slicing their necks.

"Sorry. But I'm going to waste my time with scum like you." I said as I got out of the house.

You cannot believe the battle I just got myself into. Have ever seen or been in one of those wars where villages or towns get set on fire and people are being killed left and right? That's what's going on. They were even lonian summoner that were killed trying to stop the Noxians. This angered me quickly as I gripped my knives tightly in rage. But...I felt something strange...I felt a cold...chilling embrace surrounding me. Time felt like it stopped the moment I had this feeling. Literally...

**"I can feel your rage...your hate on the Noxiansssssss..."** a voice echoed in my head.

It sounded like a snake and it so ominous that it gave me chills down my spine.

**"**Who's there?" I shouted.

"**I am part of the darknessssss that was sssealed in your heart. Sssubmit to me and I can give you power than you can ever imagine."**

**"**How am I sure you won't try to advantage of me and try to make me kill innocents?"

It chuckled darkly and I can feel it's shadow embrace me a bit more.

**"My...aren't you a ssssmart one? I can assssure you. I have no intention no killing innocents but those Noxiansss sssscumssss is a different story. Think about it...we sure the sssssame goal. The same hate. The ssssame rage. We can rid of those vile Noxianssss for their crimesssss."**

Wow...what a tempting offer.

"Sure...as long as Noxus fear my name, I'll rid these vile Noxians once and for all." I grinned.

**"Excellent..."** It chuckled darkly.

I can feel the darkness go inside me as I can feel it's power coursing through my veins. Once the darkness got inside me, time resumed.

"Time to show those Noxians the meaning of fear." I grinned.

I began killing Noxians right and left and let me tell you...killing them has never felt so... satisfying...Just as I killed another Noxian grunt, a bright light blinded me. As the light starts to fade, there was a man in Knight armor. I wasn't sure if he was an enemy so I kept my distance.

The man gets near a wounded lonian summoner and squats down to the summoner's view and starts listening to him. I cautiously walked towards the man and I heard him sigh and closes the summoner's eyes.

"Rest in peace. May you be with god." The man said.

The man stands up and sees me.

"Who are you? Friend or foe?" He said as he readied his sword.

"I'm a friend. Listen. We don't have time for introductions. There's some enemies that are terrorizing this place. I need your help to stop them." I said with seriousness.

"And who would those foe be?" He said as his brow suspiciously.

"Noxians. They're killing innocents just because of how weak the innocents are." I said.

The man growls in anger.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's dispose those scums." He said as he readied his shield.

I gave the man a good description of what the Noxians look like so he doesn't mistake the lonians as his enemy. We killed Noxians left and right and this guy was real good with a sword and his holy magic. For 20 minutes, I saw catapults on a cliff and Noxian soldiers heading to lonia.

"Hey. Think you can destroy those catapults and that bridge leads here?" I asked the man.

"Why?"

"They're going to try to kill everybody in sight with those catapults. We have to destroy the catapults to prevent anymore deaths and prevent the Noxians from entering lonia."

"I'll try. Give me some time to charge as much energy as I can." He nods.

"Okay. Wish you luck."

"You too."

He takes out his cross and starts chanting that I hear priest in church say when they read the bible sometimes. As he's chanting, holy aura surrounds him. I heard a familiar cawl. A raven no doubt.

Right off the bat, I see Swain walking towards us with his pet bird.

"So you're the ones who are causing trouble with my plans." Swain said with no emotion.

"So what?! I hope you're not here to complain because I'm not in mood." I growled.

He frowns and I got into a offense position in case he got ready to attack.

"Shame...I was hoping to have to defect the lonians and join my cause but I guess it's no use now."

He starts attacking me with his range magic attacks as I start dodging the attacks and did high jump kick knocking him away from me.

Swain growls and turns into a demonic raven. For those who don't know that's his ultimate. Three lesser ravens lunged right at me to attack. I braced myself for the attack but then...nothing happened. That's when I realized something...that thing that's in me is showing up again. Is this how it's going to communicate with me? Stopping time? And there's that feeling again. Time has stopped with that cold feeling again.

"**Ssstop fooling around. Unleasssh your true power. Ssshow this Noxian who you really are. Let your darknessss awaken your true ssself."**

I closed my eyes as I can feel the darkness growing inside me. It made me feel so...strange...so...satisfying...

Time resumes as I unleashed my power as the spirit said and the ravens suddenly fleed back to Swain. This got him surprised.

"What's the matter? Afraid? I thought you Noxians were always bold and always never ran away from a fight." I said as I laughed insanely.

Swain lunges at me in pure rage. I grabbed him by the head, slammed him to a wall and bashed his head to the wall four times and did a karate chop that knocked the hell out of him. The man used his power to destroy the bridge and the catapults from being used. At least now the lonians are safe from their wrath.

After disposing the remaining Noxians in lonia, master summoners showed up at the end of the battle and we're amazed of mine and the man's bravery. They wanted us to be champions for the league. Who would say no to that? Me and the man accepted that offer. I heard that the summoners also told the Noxians to stop the mindless wars by force. The Noxians got the message...thankfully.

Me and the man were heading to the league and had some idle conversations. He introduced himself as Sir Collin Bernard. A former Templar who used to be part of a Templar order from England. He didn't like the Templars being self-righteous assholes who thought raping, killing innocents were justice. So he kills the entire order and deserted the order. That's harsh life...

We went to the institute of war and sure enough...Kayle and Morgana were there not making eye contact to each other. Same old hate...

"Oh boy..." I groaned.

"What?"

"The angels...they're arguing again..." I said as I pinched the bridges of my nose.

"You mean the angel and the fallen angel?"

"Yeah...they're sisters from what I heard. They hate each other and are at each other necks."

"I can understand an angel and a fallen angel hating each other." Collin shrugged.

I sighed.

"That sigh tells me somethings wrong."

"Indeed. You see and I'm not sure I want to say this. They're not what you really think." I said with a nod.

"Care to explain."

I was going to say something when Kayle flew towards with Morgana who still had that real ticked off look on her face. No doubt, she's mad at Kayle.

"Hail, newcomers. News of your bravery against the Noxians were impressive. I am Kayle the Judicator and this is my sister Morgana the fallen angel." Kayle said with a proud voice.

"Hmph..." Morgana said with her usual annoyed behavior.

"What's up with her?" Collin asked me.

"Let's just say the two of them got into a huge fight that involves about how the Angels judges people's crimes from what I heard from their lores." I groaned again.

Collin got suspicious about this.

"Ha...Morgana was still stubborn enough to know the meaning of justice that made her become a fallen angel."

Don't rub it on to your sister like that, you bitch.

"Like killing an innocent person had to do with justice." Morgana growled.

Thank you, Morgana. You said the words out of my mouth.

"They had to be dealt with. Their crimes had to be dealt with."

Oh great...so do they kill kids who do minor crimes? Cause if they do that's a whole new level of fucked up.

Collin looked pissed off. Probably pissed at Kayle.

I covered my face with my right hand in a rather annoyed, pissed off and most of all disgusted manner after hearing Kayle's statement for 5 seconds.

"So your argument is...you fucked up...you're glad you fucked up...and you will continue to fuck up in new and spectacular ways...NO! NOOOOOOOOO! YOU MAKE MISTAKES SO YOU CAN LEARN FROM THEM NOT SO YOU CAN MORE MISTAKES! ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH!? YOU DON'T KILLING INNOCENTS WHO DID NOTHING TO YOU THAT DESERVE DEATH CAUSE OF MINOR CRIMES!" I said with some much anger.

This got other summoners attention and they watched thinking that there's going to be a fight going on. Which it might.

Sure everybody messes up. it's going to happen but it happens so you can get better and you make the right choices. the Solaris never got better of what they did nor did the angels. if anything they just got worse and worse. why? because they never learn that your suppose to...learn! I have my own beliefs and that's god. Kayle is a dumb fuck of an angel who could probably kill someone no matter the crime. I can see why she hates the angels.

(A/N: These are the actual words that I said before I did this chapter. -_-)

And it's one thing that I have to say it would be...

(Sfv: you done fucked it up!)

Kayle frowned at me but the look Collin had tells you that he is beyond pissed. He didn't like his history repeat itself.

"Is this true, Dante?" Collin growled.

"Yes, Collin. Morgana can tell you the same thing." I said with a sigh.

Morgana nods agreeing with me.

"This is just like the order I used to join. Self-righteous fools who think everything is justice. But this...this is beyond worse. A bunch of innocent "angels" who claim to do their justice." Collin said as he clutches his fists.

Kayle was in shock to hear Collin's anger.

"I rest my case." I said as I smirked.

I walk away as I did the middle finger at Kayle as summoners were laughing their asses off. I just made an angel a fool. No doubt I made an enemy to the angels and will probably get killed in the process. I looked behind me and I see Collin walking away with Morgana. They were chatting each other and they seem to have a perfect relationship. Better leave before Kayle flips her shit.

I continued walking in the institute when I suddenly met...Ahri...My #1 favorite champion. She sees me and gives me that cute smile of hers.

"Hi! You must be new here." Ahri chirped.

"Yeah. That's right. I'm the new champion here. Think you can show me around the place?" I said with a smile.

"Of course! Anything for a hero who saved lonia." She said with a perky tone.

She looks so adorable in real life...

(A/N: how was that little Self-insert of myself? The story isn't always going to focus on me just to let you know so don't flip your shit about it or flame about it. If you do, you're blocked.)


	5. Meeting the Shadow Serpent

Chapter 3

(Lars' pov)

Me and Riven went to Piltover and already something happened. Already a second and something is going on.

A man in a suit and fedora is fighting some strange soldiers and he takes them down with capoeria. This guy was amazing. He knocked all of them out with his amazing flexibility and he didn't break a sweat.

"I know that man..." Riven mumbled.

I quickly look at Riven confused.

"Really?"

"Yes. He's one of the heroes of lonia. They call him the Shadow Serpent. He saved lonia from the Noxians " She said with seriousness.

"And who are the soldiers he's fighting? They don't look Noxian."

"Those are Solari. They claim to be fighting for justice but they are nothing but cold blooded killers." Riven growled.

No kidding...cults are bad news no matter what they say.

The man does a perfect kick flip on the last soldier knocking the soldier down the ground.

"Well...that was fun. Now I know the Solari are nothing but cowards." He smirked.

Dark aura surrounds him and he grins.

"And how I hate cowardssssssss like you Sssssolarissss." He said as tone turned demonic and sounding like a snake.

When the dark aura vanished, he sees me and Riven.

"Oh...didn't think I see two audience members enjoying that little fight."

Riven shivered of hearing the man's voice.

"Uh...we just got here." I said.

"Right...The name's Dante. I'm a champion for lonia." He said as he tipped his fedora.

"Lars Alexander. I plan to join the league. Not sure when though." I said as I scratched my head a bit.

"Really? Well good luck on that. I'll be looking forward meeting you in the battlefield." He smiled.

"By the way, what just happened? You just suddenly went..." I said trying to come up with a word.

"Like what?" Dante said as his left eyebrow raised a bit.

"Demonic." I said.

"Oh, that? That was Wúshéng Yîngzi(Silent Shadow). He's an lonian serpent demon who is now in me for the rest of my life. He despises Noxians..." He suddenly paused when he noticed Riven's uneasy expression.

"Relax, Riven. I'm not going to kill you nor will he. He knows you decided to abandon the war so you're off the hook. Just uh...don't lose his trust if you're trying to redeem yourself in going back to serving Swain. That's if cause I know you wouldn't." Dante smiled.

"You were part of the lonian war?" I asked Riven.

"Yes. I didn't like how the Noxians were killing innocent lonians who were no part of the war so I abandoned the Noxians." Riven growled.

"You and me both. I've seen too many wars and none of them were not my liking. There is no good or evil when it comes to wars. Nothing but fools who want to show who's better than who. I never believe in that good or evil kind of thing. It's complete utter nonsense. Killing for the good of a cause. Ridiculous. There is no good or evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. Anyway, good luck on joining the league. Looking forward in seeing you in matches." He said as he starts walking away.

"Wait. Aren't you suppose to be hero for lonian and yet you don't believe in good and evil?" Riven asked.

Dante stops and looks at her with a glare.

"I never was a hero. Never was. Never will be. Just a normal lonian who came to lonia at the wrong time." He said as he continued walking away.

Wait a minute! Hold the phone. First he quotes J.K Rowling and he makes a reference of Snake from MGS4: Guns of patriots?! The hell?! Then again, he has a point. There's no good or evil when it comes to war no matter what the Faction may say about their reputation. Just more pointless bloodshed like the Vietnam war or the Iraq war or the world war and trust me...alot of soldiers who survived in wars are going to tell you the same thing that they no hero when it comes to war and most of them lose their fucking minds when it comes to war. Trust me. I've seen people like Dante who don't like war and talking about war can pissed them off real good.

"It's best you don't press him with anymore questions about the war. I don't think he wants to talk about it." I said as I scratched my head a bit more.

Riven shrugged a bit and walk past the knocked out Solari solders. We decided to eat at a restaurant and started having idle conversations. Just to get to know each other. That and that I was hungry and couldn't afford a meal.

"So you plan on joining the League?" Riven asked me.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Why?"

"To prove my strength and find a worthy opponent. What else to say?"

"So you're looking to find a worthy enemy?" She asked curiously.

"No. More like a rival who can be a good friend and is worth a challenge. Not that I don't mind making friends if that's what you're thinking." I smiled.

Riven smiled a bit.

"Ahri! There you are." I heard Dante say from a distance.

I look to see Ahri talking to Dante and gave him a kiss to the mouth. Lucky bastard...

"Come on. Let's go see the moon together." He said.

"Of course." Ahri purred.

They left somewhere in Piltover to watch the moon.

"If you want me to show where the League is, I can show you where the High Summoners are so that they have you join the League." Riven said.

"Sure. I don't mind at all." I nod.

"Then it's settled. We'll be at the League once we finish our meal." Riven said with a smile.

I smiled more. I really can't wait to join the League.

(Dante's pov)

Location: Somewhere in Piltover.

"Alexander...Alexander...Hmm..."

"What is Dante?" Ahri asked me.

"I meant some guy named Lars Alexander and I wonder if he's related to the other two champions who joined the League a week ago who have the last name: Alexander." I said as I stretched a bit.

"Maybe."

"Oh well...I'll ask him next time. But for now..." I said as I gave Ahri a cup of cold tea and served myself some tea.

"Let's enjoy our night together, shall we?" I said as I smiled.

"Of course." Ahri giggled.

We drank our tea and enjoyed our night together...What lovely way to spend with someone you love.


End file.
